Forever Will Never Be Enough
by weheartvampiresaliensghosts
Summary: this is a twilight, danny phantom, and lilo and stitch story, although it is mostly twilight. we just used stitch from lilo and stitch and danny fenton/phantom from danny phantom in the story. it is really good. plz read. it starts out as bella and edward
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

I was walking through the halls, trying to find my first class without looking stupid, or like the hopeless loser i feel like.

"hi, im Mike Newton" a boy said

"hi. im Bella Swan" i replied

"why did you move here?" he asked

it was actually a very long story that i didnt want to talk about.

back in phoenix, i had been a pole dancer, but my mom didnt know. as soon as she found out she investigated my school life. she quickly found out that i skip class frequently, and have done dugs but wasnt an addict, but she wouldnt believe me. she screamed at me, basically raised hell, and then shipped me to my dads.

my dad was the samw. the only difference was, he let me stay. he wouldnt talk to me, and wouldnt look at me, but hey, a home is a home.

i sighed and said

"thats none of yur buisness thank you very much"

and wallked away. i finally found my class and saw the most gorgeous man ever.

he was pale, hd gorgeous topaz or butterscotch eyes, full lips, and gorgeous bronze hair, pushed back in to a gorgeous dissaray.

i thought i melted.

i walked to the only seat that i could see empty in the room and said

"does someone sit here?"

"no" his voice was like velvet and he smiled a beautiful crooked smile, showing his pearly white teeth. i smiled back and sat down.

he was looking at me in a way that made me want to melt, so i willed my voice to be steady and said

"hi, im bella swan"

thank the lord that the voice was steady

"hi, im edward cullen" he replied

"nice to meet you" i said

"you to" he smiled

"so... whats up?" i smiled back

"nothing really. just hating this class. well, i was. but not anymore. you seem like a cool girl" he replied

"t-thanks" i said and smiled

"no problem. it was the truth. how bout you?" he asked

"nothing at all. i was thinking about how much this class is going to suck, but then i met you. you seem like a cool guy"

"thanks" he smiled

and me and edward became best friends after that conversation. we were inseperable.

we ate dinner together, had sleepovers every night, though we rarely slept, we normally just watched movies instead, and bough energy drinks the next morning if necessary. he even noticed how much i hated my truck, so he bought me a brand new yellow and navey blue camero. a 2010 camero, with a top that can go down.

one day we were driving around piontlessly like always in my camero when he said

"i was wondering bella"

"wondering what?" i asked curiously

"i was wondering , if maby you would like to be more that friends?" he asked

"you mean, like, date you" i asked and he nodded

i couldnt will myself to speak so instead of trying more, i reached over and grabbed his hand.

he seemed to notice my predicament, because he said

"is that a yes?"

i smiled and nodded. i looked at the clock and said

"time for school. we stopping at the store fr our drinks?"

"sure. i'll go in though. kay?" he replied

"kay. i want green" i said

"me to" he smiled

i pulled the car to a stop and he got out. i left it running and jumped out, following him.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"this" i said and i kissed him, then ran back to my car and got in.

he looked startled but then walked in the store.

he was back shortly and handed me my drink and grabbed my hand.

"hey" he smiled

"hey" i smiled back and we sped off for school.

thanks to edward we have all our classes toghether, so we ran to period ine and got in our seats right before the teacher came in. i dropped a pen and sighed.

edward reached down to grab it and saw that i was wearing the stilettos that alice had gave me. she had a matching pair. he grabbed the pen and sat up smirking.

"what?" i asked

"you like the shoes alice gave you?"

i smiled and glanced at my feet. i love the shoes she gave me. they are my favorite shoes.

i shrugged and said

"i love these black stilettos. they are the best shoes ever"

the bell rang and we ran out of the class. we saw mike in the hall. he blocked out way and the bell rang.

he glared darkly at me and i squeezed edwards hand and sighed.

"what mike?" i demanded

"so im not good enough for you but he is! you are just a stupid..." he trailed off

"a stupid what" i said

"a stupid whore!" he yelled at me

and then i lost it.

thanks ! 3 this was by dallas . sheck out my other account. my username is Danny Phantoms Luver 3 i love you guys


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

I was infuriated. how dare mike call me a whore. i took a few steps forward, sliding my backpack off my shoulder, getting ready to take a good swing at him. i was sure my biology textbook would give my backpack enough weight to break his nose. i kept walking forward,, slung my backpack up reasdy to swing or at least throw it from a distance giving me a chance to keep up. edward slid in front of me in a fighting stance and growled at mike.

"awww. cullen is protecting the whore. how cute" mike said mockingly

"walk away bella" edward said protectively

"no, this is my fight" i announced and edward backed down, slightly amused.

i threw my backpack at mike, it hit him in the face and sure enough i heard the crack of his nose break. he fell to the ground in pain and i ran over quickly stumbling a bit over my own feet. i eventually reached mike without falling on my face, i raised my foot gradually seeing the shock rise in his face.

i quickly slammed the heel of my stiletto into the place where the sun dont shine. me and edward watched the pain spread across his face. we both smiled and walked away pleased with ourselves, hand in hand. edward opened the door of the camero for me and i quickly slid in. he moved around the car and got in the drivers seat. we drove away until we were just out of town. he turned the car off after putting it in park. he turned to me and said

"that was... um... kinda hot"

his hand slid onto my lap, i turned and gave him a seductive smile. his eyes widened and my hands reached up and knotted through his hair and i kissed him deeply, he kissed me back and his hands slipped down to my butt.

this was going to be a long night.

thanks. this chapter is by hilary. check out my other username. it is ghostsaliensteletubbiesohmy 3 thankss


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

i woke up and felt someone behind me. my first instinct was to scream and shove away, and then last night flooded into my mind. i smiled and hugged edward.

"mmmmm?" he mumbled and then said

"oh, hey. goodmorning"

"morning" i smiled

"we better get dressed, we have school" he said

"dayom" i said and we got dressed. as we were driving back into town and to school, i smiled as i thought about how i had just lost my virginity to my best friend and boy friend.

"whats worth smiling about?" he joked

"i was just thinking about how i i just lost my virginity to my best friend and boyfriend" i smiled

"great minds think alike" he said

"how so" i asked

"i was just thinking how i just lost my virinity to my best friend and girlfriend" he smiled

"oh" i said

we finally arrived at school and i parked the car. we got out to come face to face with an angry alice.

"shit" i mumbled and grabbed edwards hand, and we ran.

alice immediately chased us and then i stopped and whispered a plan to edward. he smiled and nodded and alice ran up to us.

"how could you do that" she yelled. she seemed to realize that she was yelling at us while classes were going on because she said

"oops"

"so we had sex. get over it alice" i said

"you didnt use protection!" she said

"so. its not like im going to get pregnant from having sex once" i said

"try 5 times" she said

"alice! why would you use your gift to watch us!" i yelled quietly

"i didnt want to. it just kept coming. i couldnt get it to shut up" she said

i sighed and said

"well. am i pregnant?"

"i wont be able to see for at least a month" she sadi

"then we will be leaving now" i said

"oh no your not. its sex speech time" she said

"no alice. we wont do it again. okay!" i asked

"fine. but next time you wont be able to avoid my speech" she threatened and then walked to her class

"phew" i murmured

"did yuo mean what you said to her?" edward asked me

"no" i smiled

"care to join me in the camero?" he smiled

"i would love to" i replied and we ran to the camero

my arms twined around his neck and i kissed him. he kissed me back and we fell onto the seat. little did we know that a very angry alice was sitting in class watching us.

a while later we grabbed our books and ran to our lockers. it was 10 minutes until lunch. i reached up and kissed edward and he kissed back. i jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and felt my back hit a locker.

"camero?" he gasped

"no time" i gasped back and spotted my saviour.

"the janitors closet" i breathed and he smirked and we went in.

we left the closet right at the end of lunch, and we turned a corner to see alice. a furious alice. she grabbed my arm and edwards arm and dragged us out of school.

"what the hell!" she yelled

and before she could get any farther in her lecture than that we grabbed her and threw her in my cameros trunk. we got in the car, put down the windows, and headed for the 401. then of course the engine stalled right after we left the parking lot.

"alice" we said darkly and edward got out to fix the engine.

by: dallas


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Edward finally started the engine of the camero and headed towards the 401. there would be almost no traffic at this time of dayand a thick fog was starting to set. all was quiet except the thumping and screaming of alice in the trunk.

"wish she'd shut up" edward complained

"yeah" i agreed and slid my hand onto his lap, he kissed me quickly.

"please dont tempt me bella" he said "at least not now"a few minutes passed and alice had quited down, although the time wasnt appropriate i inched closer to edward and grabbed his hand, we smirked at eachother.

"since alice is in the trunk it wouldnt really matter" i pointed out

"i guess it wouldnt" he agreed

we were silent for a moment.

"okay" he finally agreed.

we pulled over to the side of the road and slipped into the back seat. i wrapped my fingers through his hair and pulled his face close to mine, his hands traced down my sides and hesitated at my hips. our tounges danced in eachothers mouths, only separating momentarily for gasps of air. he broke free of me and stared wide-eyed.

"... we cant" he whispered "not with alice in the trunk"

"okay" i gasped trying to catch my breath. we sat in silence for a few moments trying to slowour racing hearts.

edward sped down the road more than double the legal speed limit. his hand lay on the edge of the sseat, his face looked tense. i placed my hand on his and smlied

"not this again" a voice said from the backseat "by the way, where are you guys taking me?"

me and edward both looked backward to see alice sitting calmly

"how did you-" edward started to say as i turned forward in my seat and screamed.

"what" he asked seconds too late as we broke through a nearby gaurdrail that lead to the regions largest river. it seemed we fell forever but there wasnt even enoguh time to scream.

by: hilary


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

i screamed and thrashed around in the water as i got out of the car. im going to die. im going to die. thats all i could think. the water was so cold. it was hard to will my limbs to move. my bosy finally stopped responding to my demands. i couldnt move. i tried repeatedly but couldnt.

i slowly started sinking to the bottom when i felt two warm, familiar, strong arms wrap around my waist, and then my head broke the suface of the water. i gasped and choked and sputtered and then edward brought us to the edge of the vast river.

"wheres alice" i choked out

"i dont know. she was doing fine when i went under to get you" he replied, gasping for air, just like me

"lets give her some time. maby she just got dragged downstream" i said

he got up, me in his arms and we went to the camero.

"how did this get out?" i asked

"you already know how" he said

"oh ya... vampires... right" i said

i opened the trunk and it was miraculously dry inside.

"wow. this car is bad ass" i sadi and i grabbed our spare clothing that we kept there just in case ;)

after we were changed we got in the still sort of wet backseat. we were silent for a minute and then i slid my hand onto his lap and smiled. his lips were on mine in a second.

a few minutes later i was completely blissed out, and then there was a slam against the windshield. me and edward sat up to see what, and alice was there. she growled and punched her fist through the windshield and jumperd onto the hood.

"stay back al" edward warned,

and thats when she lunged for me.

edward intercepted and threw alice out the windshiled. he threw on his pants, and launched himself out the window after her.

i quickly got dressed and jumped out the door. i saw alice lunge at edward and her get sent flying back.

i ran over until i was between them and when she lunged i hugged her. she stiffened and hissed, and i hugged tighter. then she hugged back.

"im sorry bella" she said

"its okay. but why did you do that?" i asked

"i saw a vision, bella. i was mad that you didnt heed my warning" she said "you are pregnant"

by: dallas


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

edward stiffened beside me, my jaw fell wide open and tears welled up in my eyes.

"your lying" i shouted "you just hate me being happy"

"... bella ..." she whispered

"no" i argued "i dont want to hear this bullshit"

i turned away from her, this shouting was making me feel dizzy, thw world was spinning around in my head. before i knew it i was on my knees, gripping my stomach.

"bella" edward asked

i lurched forward and all the food i had eaten the night before exploded violently out my mouth. when i was done edward helped my up by the arm.

"see bella" alice said lightly

"that was just bad salmon i ate last night" i argued

"... bella... look at your stomach" alice said, trying not to upset me more than i already was.

"...no..." i shouted "its..." i searched my brain looking for a logical ecplanation. when i couldnt think of anything i shouted

"IM NOT PREGNANT!"

"... please believe me bella" alice pleaded "check if you dont believe me" she said handing me a pregnancy test.

"where the hell did yuo get that?" edward asked

alice shrugged her shoulders and said

"i came prepared"

i took it gratefully then realized i had no privacy to use it. edward saw my alarm and picked me up and ran me over to the thick forest at the waters edge.

i walked behind a large bush, edward followed close behind. i turned to him

"a little privacy please" i asked

he truned his back and took several steps away

"tell me when your done"

"kay" i agreed

it seemed to take forever for the result to process. i really didnt want to see the result so i handed it to edward and burried my face in his chest to cry

"bella?" he asked "dont you want to see the results?"

"no" i said but i snuck a peak anyways. it read positive.

i felt my knees weaken and bucklebeneath me and i fell into a dizzy unconsiousness.

i awoke in a familiar environment. it was the cullen's kitchen but something was different. i sat up and looked around, someone had moved the couch to the center of the room and edward was standing in front of the rarely used stove, since as vampires they can eat when they feel like it.

"are you actualy awake this time?" edward asked pleasently

"wha-... yeah" i sadi sleepily "yeah im awake"

"good" he said sitting beside mt on the couch handing me an omelette on a gorgeous blue plate.

"whats this" i asked

"supper" he said calmly

"i've been out that long?" i asked through bites

"yeah" he said

"wait..." i said "i need to get home, charlie is going to freak"

"okay" he agreed

i finished my omelette and headed out the door. we were there in moments. i stepped inside the door with edward close behind me. charlie must have heard the door shut because he called out

"bella? is that you?"

"yeah" i shouted back

"can you come in here for a second?" he caled from the living room.

"sure dad" i called

me and edward headed down the hall together, hand in hand.

by: hilary


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"whats up?" i asked as we got to the doorway.

"i was just wanting to ask-" he cut off when he saw edward with me.

he was fine until he saw us holding hands. he death glared us, and i gulped.

now, charlie isnt a peticularily observant person unless it is in plain sight. i just hoped he that he wouldnt notice the small but defined bump sticking out between my hips.

"how long have you two been together?" charlie choked out

i kooed at edward

'lie' he mouthed so i turned back and said

"we arent together. alice dared us to hold hands all day"

as if on cue alice appeared

"sorry charlie" she said and smiled, but of course, tonight had to be the night he would pay attention. i moved a little bit the wrong way and fell. edward caught me and hugged me.

"yu okay?" he asked

"yea. thanks" i replied

he pulled away and ever so lightly his hands treiled across my stomach.

charlies eyes narrowed and zoned in on my stomach.

"your pregnant!" he exploded

immediately we all denied it.

"NO" we all yelled

"are you a virgin?" charlie demanded

"excuse me" i asked, shocked

"you heard me. are you?" he said

"yes?" i said

"the truth this time" he said

"fine. no im not" i replied

"this is your fault!" he screamed at edward and pulled his gun

"NO DAD! ITS NOT!" i yelled

edward looked at me questioningly and i mouthed

'im lying to him'

he nodded and looked at charlie

"then who is to blame!" charlie yelled.

"...alice?" i replied

alice looked at me, completely shocked and charlie screamed

"WHAT!"

"fine. its edwards baby" i said

"you arent keeping this child" charlie said

"yes i am dad" i said

"No" he stated

"yes i am" i replied, getting slightly pissed off. charlie glared at me, then cocked his gun and shot edward.

the bullet hit edwards chest, and bounced off, landing on the floor.

"you wanna try that again charlie" edward growled

"what are you" charlie demanded

"Vampires" i said and smiled "now, i am keeping this baby. and you arent going to tell anyone that they are vampires, or you will be killed"

charlie nodded and backed away slowly. he sat on the chair, and edward brought me upstairs to my room, and alice left but stayed outside, watching charlie.

i fell alseep in edwards arms shortly after that.

when i woke up the next morning i launched out of bed and was violently sick in the toilet. edward pulled my hair out of the way, and i cleaned my mouth out.

when we walked out the door i saw alice leaving and esme about to climb the tree to watch charlie.

"esme!" i yelled

she turned

"bella!" she yelled

i ran over to her and hugged her

"how are you sweetheart?" she asked

"im good mom, thanks" i smiled

"not in pain?" she asked

"other than the throwing up, im fine" i erplied

"thats good. you kids get to school now. bye sweetie" she said and kissed my forehead

"bye mom" i replied and she smiled and climbed the tree. i walked back to edward and we got in my camero. he drove, just in case, and when we got to school we sat on a bench so i could rest.

"i dont feel well. i need an advil" i said and he handed me one and a bottle of water.

"thanks" i said and kissed him quickly. after i took my pill he said

"so are you ready to admit to alice that your argument was stupid and you are sorry?"

"i guess" i said

" you ready for the idea of being pregnant? and a mom?" he asked

"pregnant, yes. mom, no, but probably in a few days... make that weeks" i said

"good" he laughed

i huddled into his side and he put his arm around me.

the bell ran shortly after that and he helped me to the class. he lifted me onto the high up chairs, and alice sat beside me.

"sorry al" i said and hugged her

"its okay bella" she replied

we had a group activity, and we had to sit on the floor. edward helped me sit, then sat with me, alice sat on my other side. mike glared at us, and his eyes zoned in on my stomach when i absent midedly started rubbing it. my hands rested on my stomach and mike yelled

"EWW!"

everyone looked at him and he pointed at me and said

"bellas pregnant!"

everyone looked at me and jessica said

"me to"

"whos the father" someone asked her

"mike newton" she glared

they turned to look at me and i said

"edward cullen" and then the teacher fainted from the stress of finding out he had 2 pregnant girls in his class.

by: dallas


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Reubens head slammed against the floor with a hollow thunk. all around the class room was silence, no one dared to breathe as the seconds ticked by. eventually Reuben stirred out of his unconsiousness and slowly sat up, holding his head

"what..." he muttered

then somewhere from the depths of the class someone screamed

"run" and the classroom was empty except for me, jess, and Reuben, who were left blinking trying to figure out what had happened.

he was on his feet in h flash and grabbed us both by our hair and dragged us across the room

"you dirty whores" he shouted "you dirty fucking whores"

"let us go you fuck" jess sobbed

tears were streaming down both our faces

"let us go" i screamed

"not until you've learned your lesson" he screamed and threw jess at the floor.

"dirty fuck" she screaed and her eyes widened as reubens size thirteen steel toes rose and came closer to her stomach.

"stop it, stop it, stop it!" i screamed

he ignored me as the distance between him and jess shrunk.

"i said stop it, you curly headed fuck!" i screamed

he stopped and put his foot carefully on the ground, his face twisted in rage and turned a beat red. jess stuck her hands up protectively in front of her. reuben grabbed her by the elbow and flung her across the room into a nearby filing cabnet. he turned to me and raised his foot above my stomach and brought it upward swiftly

"this will be quick" he promised

i closed my eyes for the impact but it never happened.

my eyes shot open searching the room for the delema. edward stood at the front of the class with reuben pinned against the chalkboard by his neck. the viens stood out on his neck and his face was starting to take on a purply hue.

"dirty whore this" muttered edward in rage "dirty whore this, fucking corrupt bastard teacher" and his grip tightened

by: hilary


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

reuben tried to suck in a strangled breath and cluthced at his throat. i watched from the corner, tears streaming down my face. i had been called a whore a bunch of times- mainly by mike- but i had never cried. damned pregnancy. messing with my fucking emotions. i hate crying. i wiped the tears off my cheeks and walked over. i place my hand on edwards chest and said

"let him go"

is eyes met mine and they were furious. not towards me, but to reuben. he sighed and reuben fell to the ground in a heap. he went to thank me and i said

"i thought we were just dirty whores"

i stopped and me and jess stomped on his dick and i grabbed edwards hand. jess swore at him, then linked arms with me and we left. we got in my camero and drove away, edward at the wheel. i sat in the back with jess.

"do your parents know? that your pregnant, and with mikes child?" i asked

"no. they hate mike. they would kill me" she sobbed

"you can stay with me if you want. well technically us... because of edward" i offered.

"would your dad mind?" she asked

"honestly, i dont care" i replied

jess smiled and said

"okay. thanks bella" and hugged me.

"its settled then. we just need to tell you something. its important, and you can never tell anyone. you can talk about it with me and the cullens though, okay?" i asked

"okay, i promise" she said

i grabbed he hands in mine and said

"the cullens are vampires"

she sucked in a shocked breath and i said

"but they are special vampires. they dont eat human blood, and they are sometimes warm, and eat human food. we are perfectly safe"

she exhaled and said

"okay. i can deal with this" and smiled at edward. he smiled back and we sped to my house.

when we arrived charlie was still at work. i smield and brought her upstairs. we went in my room and there was an extension to it off the side of my house and alice was there.

"1 bed or 2?" she asked

"2" i smiled and jess smield to. there was immediately 2 beds, and a buch more matching acassiroies, computers, televisions, excetera.

"thanks al" i said

"no problem bella" she said and i hugged her tight.

jess hesitated, then walked over and hugged alice.

"thanks al" jess aid

"no problem jess" alice said "gotta go now. bye" and she kissed our cheeks and was gone, edward following.

i layed on my bed, jess layed on hers and we were talking when the phone rang. we both grabbed our new phones and i said

"hello?"

"hey bella" jake answered

"jake!" i asked, shocked

"ya. i need to talk to you. meet me at the cliff on the rez" and he hung up

we got up and ran to my camero. as we drove to the rez jess wrapped her arms around her stomach and said

"should i be worried?"

"i dont kow. it depends on what he wants. oh, by the way, hes a werewolf" i said

"so what is your guys history" jess asked

"we are best friends. well, used to be, before i moved back here and edward came into my life" i replied

"oh" jess said. we got to the cliff where we were meeting jake and i jumped out of the car.

"JAKE!" i yelled when he stepped out of the shadows. i hugged him and he said

"hi bells"

he released me and i walked back to jess."so what did you want?" i asked curiously and he went to answer, then his eyes zoned in on my stomach. his hands started quivering and he screamed

"he knocked you both up! that monster!"

"no. only me. and i was willing... mike newton knocked jess up" i relpied

he glared and we backed up. we reached the edge of the cliff.

"jake no" i begged

"sorry bells. you to jess" he said darkly

"jake no. what happened to bestest friends. i thought we loved eachother jake. we had something special. we still do" i begged

"im sorry bells, but you threw that all away the minute you chose him over me and he knocked you up" he said and thats when he pushed us off the edge.

by: dallas


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

i thought i should have been used to the feeling of falling after that car crash but it mush be different every time because the rocksbelow seemed to rush at me. somehow i managed to suck in a breath and let out a scream. i closed my eyes and waited for impact. strangely, death was alot less painful than i thought.

after moments of silence curiosity overcame me. surely i was going to hell after the life i'd lived, so i risked opening my eyes.

inches from my face was edwards fae stunning features. i closed my eyes again. heaven? how could this be? unless...

i opened my eyes again.

"edward" i whispered

"yes bella?" he asked, relieved that i was okay.

"am i dead?" i asked

his stone figure froze, and his eyes widened slightly.

"no" he said "but if i get my hands on jacob he will be"

"hmm" i muttered "wait. wheres jess?"

"shes fine" he said reasuringly and rubbed my stomach.

i looked down and where his hand was and realized i had a huge gash across my stomach. my heard squeezed in unbearalbe pain and sorrow. i screamed and shove away from edward.

"bella?" he asked, concered.

"leave me alone" i shouted starting to cry.

i wrapped my arms around my stomach and started to run. edward stared shocked and heartbroken until it clicked in his mind what was wrong. he chased after me and stopped

"bella, its okay"

"no its not. i lost my baby" i sob shouted

"bella please..." he said

"NO"

"they are okay. i hear both their heartbeats"

i stopped running and turned back to look at him. he had said both heartbeats. did that mean...

"what" i asked

"thats not what i meant" he said "i meant your and jess's"

"thank god" i breathed

i walked back over to him and collapsed into his arms and pressed my face deep into his chest. it started to rain.

"come on, lets go" he whispered picking me up into his arms

"wait" i said and i jumped down. i took a few staggered steps away and fell to my knees, i clutched me stomach and threw up violently. i sat for a few moments letting my stomach settle. edward camae up behind me.

"ready to go?" he asked calmly

i nodded and he picked me up and carried me back to the camero and sat me in the back next to jess.

he drove us back towards the cullens house slowly, careful not to upset us. within a few moments mee and jess were asleep on eachothers shoulders. when we oulled up at the cullens house edward gently woke us up, careful not to agitate the newly patched up wounds.

by: hilary


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

we walked into the cullen house, and jess seemed perfectly at ease. when we got to the stairs i yelled

"guys! im home"

i was immediately surrounded by my family getting kisses on the cheek, and passed around for hugs. when we were finished with the greeting i said

"guys this is jess"

they all welcomed her with a hug, and alice kissed her cheeks.

"wheres zac?" i asked them

"hes coming" edward replied

"hey bells" zac said

"zac!" i yelled and hugged him tight. he hugged me back and then i said

"this is jess"

he turned and when their eyes met it seemed as if they were seeing the sun for the first time.

"someones in love" rose said

"i think they both are" esme said

it was understandable. zac was gorgeous. he had dark brown hair, the golden eyes, and was very muscular, and he had perfect lips. but he was no edward, edward is the only man for me.

"hi" jess breathed

"hi" zac replied seemingly breathless

"im jess" jess murmured shyly

"im zac" zac said back

"lets leave the new couple alone" emmett teased and we were all upstairs in carlisles office.

"carlisle" i said

"yes bella?" he asked

"do you think this baby will be part vampire?" i asked

"i should be. we are basically vampire, but we are warm and need to breath because we have to drink animal blood, but we also need to eat food, so it might not need blood" he said

"but sometimes you are cold" i said

"yes. we arent sure why though" he replied

"oh okay" i said

we were all silent when esme and carlisle stopped breathing and everyone else started laughing... except me.

"whats so funny" i asked

"it seems zac and jess hit it off faster than we thought" he laughed

i didnt quite understand and he said

"they are down in zacs car having some fun"

realization dawned on my face and i started laughing.

a few minutes later they came upstairs, both looking faintly dishevelled.

we started laughing harder and jess said

"you guys hear didnt you"

i nodded and she blushed.

"dont be embarassed. they hear me and edward all the time and laugh" i smiled

she smiled back and said

"okay" and grabbed zacs hand

"lets go to the family room" i said

"so why do you hate mike so much, if you dont mind my asking" carlisle asked on the way downstairs

"well. mike. well" she sighed

"i used to like mike. i thought i loved him. he charmed himself into my life and into my pants.i didnt think he would do that to me, but as soon as i told him i was pregnant he called me a stupid whore and slapped me in the face and dumped me. almost every night after that he snuck into my room and raped me, and called me a whore. then he would slap me and leave" jess said

she broke down in tears and ran over to me and i hugged her tight.

"shh. its okay. shh. we are going to take care of this. we love you. we all love you jess" i said

"i want him dead" she sobbed

now, jess is a nice person. i have never heard her be that mean, and wish death on someone, so when she said that, i saw red.

"we will be back soon jess. stay with esme and carlisle" al, jazz, em, rose, edward, follow me." i growled

"im coming" jess said

"fine" i agreed

we all ran to my camero and squeezed in. i drove us to the mall and said

"girls come with me, men, go pick out sexy outfits that match and are black" and we all left

"what are we doing bella" they asked

"we, are going shopping" i said

we all walked into the most expensive dress store ever and i said

"what color? red, black, or white?"

"white" they all said

we walked over to the white dresses, and i saw it. the persect dress.

"perfect" i said

it was snow white, and strapless. it was backless and ended just under our asses when we bent down. it was skin tight and low cut.

we all paid for it and ran to the shoes.

we walked in and jess said

"how about those"

i looked and saw the perfect shoes. they were the most pefect white stilettos i had ever seen.

"they are perfect, but we need red" i said

"why red?" jess asked

"because, we are going out tonight, in our red high heels" i said and smiled

they all smiled and we checked the shoes to see if they came in red. miraculously, they did. we paid for them and ran to the diamond store.

we picked out the biggest diamonds there and picked out veils to. after we paid we ran to claires.

we picked out one white bracelet, one red each and rose said

"we should have an elegant diamond necklace"

"back to the diamond store" i said and we ran back to the diamond store. we got a glorious necklace and left the mall. the guys were waiting outside.

"get changed, meet us here in 5 minutes" i said

we got changed and headed back and saw that the guys had all gotten black pants, black shoes and a black longsleeve shirt.

"perfect" i murmured

their jaws dropped when they saw us and we smiled. they put the top down on my camero and we drove to mikes. we burst through his window and us girls said

"you are going to regret your life"

jess walked smoothly forward and said

"fuck you faggot" and stomped on his dick.

then the guys came in and broke his neck. they ripped his arms off and we stood over his body.

"im back with the popcorn-" eric trailed off as he walked in and saw mike.

"sorry eric" i said and we broke his neck and left

by: dallas


End file.
